powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Robogoat
Robogoat was a mythical cyborg goat brought to life from an illustration in Tommy's "Myths and Legends" book by Lord Zedd. Biography He was sent to battle the Rangers and steal their Sword of Power. Though successful, it also ended Tommy's brainwashing which meant the Power Rangers would fight to get it back. In a battle with Tommy, he kept replacing the sword with a dummy that turned into a stick as soon as Tommy tried to use it. After thoroughly beating Tommy, the other Rangers fought Robogoat who trapped the Rangers in the ground (turning them to energy bubbles) all but Jason, who fought him and won. Robogoat eventually lost the sword back to Jason, who replaced it with a dummy and explained to the confused Robogoat that Zordon teleported it back to the command center, then proceeded to deliver a thorough beating, freeing the other Rangers, which forced Zedd to make him grow. In the battle with the Thunder Megazord, he initially fought with the rod of destruction, but blasted them with energy blasts when they chopped it in half, knocking them over, but the Rangers recovered. He was destroyed by the Thunder Megazord. Robogoat was later resurrected in "Zedd's Monster Mash" as one of the monsters in Doomstone's haunted forest. He attacked an unmorphed Tommy, along with Pumpkin Rapper, and they took his Morpher to keep him from turning into the White Ranger. However, when the Pink and Blue Rangers arrived to help, Robogoat was knocked down by a flipping kick from the Pink Ranger and he did not get up again to attack afterwards. Robogoat would return as one of the monsters fighting the captive Power Rangers in the Specter Theater for Rita and Zedd's wedding. Robogoat briefly left the Theater to attend the wedding of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, but he went back to unsuccessfully try to recapture the Rangers when they escaped. Robogoat was one of the six monsters to grow large in part 3 of "The Wedding", where he met his end by the White Tigerzord's fire blasts. Robogoat was among the monsters that attended Master Vile's End of the World party. Notes * Robogoat comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. There was originally footage of the Dragonzord, and the Ultrazord was to destroy Robogoat. Recently released Zyu2 footage confirms all of this due to the fact during the scene where the sword that slashes him was the Power Sword from the Megazord & not the Thunder Saber from the Thunder Megazord. Also, the energy blast attack was only used once and did not topple the Dino Megazord. * The Robogoat suit was later repainted black, had it's horns removed, and fur added onto it where it was used in the episodes "Fire in Your Tank" as a monster in Divatox's boot camp where it was nicknamed "Bobogoat" by fans. It later appeared in "Countdown to Destruction" (where it was part of the Machine Empire's army), "Heir to the Throne" (as a patron of the Onyx Tavern), and "The Fate Of Lightspeed" Pt 2 (where it was among the monsters in the Shadow World). ** Though Robogoat's horns were used as a component for "Vitrified Virus". References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters